Liberation
by Yarbad
Summary: "Were bored of this world right no sign of self respect or truth right? The boy turns his head towards the body that laid next to him shrugging "guess you passed out" he tosses a card on the bed "thanks I needed that I'll see myself out. He walks out sighing he leans back yawning "you're finall up your men have arrived. He nods "good to know can we go now Roman I want to get paid.


Chapter 1

Trivial things money power life food lust desire theses are things human want this is why we call them desire in the first place. But the question is does human desire dictate our will can we justify every one of our action on the bystander of good or evil? No we can't people want to be free but the eyes of everyone else and the chains your bound to call guidance truth reality a false pretense for these shackles in reality we can only break away or stere into the crowd. Knowing all this someone who binds themselves with these shackles not for truth or reality or even the guidance they've been given but have only drawn in for the desire they have to break the reality around to them to create their truth as they see fit are they the hero or the evil monster lurking in the shadows ready to break everyone's hope. "**Their neither because fuck the hero and the monster their both idiots who play by the script if we live we live it our own way!**

"After this I'm getting paid right? The boy ask the man sighs "yes you'll get paid but until then you work for me. The boy laughs "actually one of your goons hired me and now that he's dead I'm waiting for my pay and your his employer so it falls to you and now I've done enough work for double so you better be able to hold that much over your head.

The group enters a small dust shop the boy walking forward first a group of people dressed in blue hoods their face hidden under the shadows and next to the man stood men in black and red glasses. "Nice place" the boy says looking around for a moment the men in black aim their guns at the old man behind the counter who panics "please take my Lien and leave.

"Shh calm down were not here for your money" the boy turns around quickly grabbing the gun from the man aiming it at the old man "the hell we aren't put it all in the bag now! One of the men in blue hoods toss it one to the old man the boy hops over with a few boxes "when I finish loading them you guys get out of here bring them to the plane. The men in hoods nod hopping over and putting in the crystals with the boy who hops back after he finish giving the money bag over to one of the men who all run out.

"Ahhh" the boy moves out of the way a figure kicking the man into the wall "Roman looks like we have a goody toe shoes. The boy says Roman nods at one of the men who runs over "freeze" before another second goes by their kicked out of the window.

Clapping the boy walks over next to Roman "looks like they know what their doing. The girl in red stands up a scythe on her back she looks over spinning it and smacking the blade into the ground with a smile "well" Roman says looking at his men "get her" they run out of the store in a group attacking the girl.

"Hmm thought they'd last longer than that" the boy says turning something on his arms and legs "are you going to fight? Roman ask the boy smiles "of course but first my paycheck I need to know that you won't run with it. Roman looks at the girl sighing "fine " he pulls out cards handing them to the boy who nods "then I quit I'll make sure you get away thats it though got it?

Before he can answer the boy fires forward steam coming from his arms and legs. Punching at the girl who doges slashing with her scythe he pivots kicking her up into the air she fixes herself firing at him he doges quick jumping into the air and pulling a bat from his back he swings down the girl blocks but gets knocked down she goes flying towards the ground aiming her scythe behind her she fires shooting herself back up and hitting the boy with both her feet sending him crashing through a building.

She sigh's with relief looking up to see Roman climbing the ladder up onto the building she fires over shooting up the side of the building. "Damn" the boy says shaking his head as he gets off the couch in the family living room looking around to see the stunned group of people he chuckles looking at the daughter he kisses her hand "I'm coming back for you for sure" he says running out and jumping through the broken window.

The girl and the woman who now stood next to her fired at the plane a figure jumps in the way though blocking the shots they land as the plane fly's away. "Looks like well have take care of him then" the woman sighs lifting her ridding crop the boy grins steam firing from his arms and legs again firing forward at them.

"Your good red" he says as they fire at him he jumps in the air throwing his bat to the ground the two run out of the way he fires behind the woman then red quickly _rip _"but you won't win I play dirty. The two look down their faces turning red screaming and hitting the ground the woman glares at "how dare you to steal a woman's skit. He spins the two on his fingers bending down and grinning "young and sweat with bear panties and mature with black lacing nice I got to come back for this. He tosses the skirts next to them grabbing his back and jumps off the edge of the building sliding against the side of it and rolling when they hit the ground going into a sprint.

"When they stop their in an alleyway someone else stands their in a blue hood and red skirt they sigh at him "Leon Valentine " they say calmly he looks over grinning before a fist fires into his gut he groans hitting his knees "love you to" he says "did you really need to rip of their skirts" he snaps his head toward her offended "of course I did" she smacks him across the head sighing she takes off her hood. Her black hair and blue eyes showing and shinning in the dark alleyway Leon stands up straight rubbing his head "you know you shouldn't use your Semblance for that! Leon gasp at what she says "why wouldn't I" he yells.

The two don't stop fighting they head towards a white van thats parked casually next to the edge of the alleyway the two hop into the back still yelling at each other "like I told you if you use it correctly then to fit your own desires your jobs would go more smoothly. "But I was doing good in the world" she laughs "the only good you've ever done was taking down that evil company that took one of our sheds a tear clenching his fist "it was Mary and did you see her rack top of the fucking charts that was my thursday night pillow but those bastards took her I couldn't allow that to go unpunished.

Another smack as they enter a abandon warehouse in down town vale "then who'll punish you? He turns toward her "panties are justice along with every other type of undergarments except for do I dare say it?...No I must for the sake of the viewers and smacking the forth wall a bit Sport bra's " he shakes his head in disgust "wait what did you" he lifts his hand "moving on" he says grabbing a lever and pulling it. The floor opens up slowly bringing them down "you still insist on fighting" he spins towards her with maracas "what type of hero would I be if I didn't insist " he shakes the maracas in her face then tosses the maracas looking towards the ground seeing they had enter into a large nest of tunnels and large rooms. "You remember why you where put in charge? Leon stops at the question smiling "no idea probably because I can spot the best ass in the room.

A sigh "fine you win your an idiot who's also a fucking pervert" he lifts the maracas "you've got serious issues" he says the men behind him pull some out shaking them in her face "focusing on the important things its taco day and its time to get our feast on while we get shit faced and I look for one of our local sluts. The men around him cheer following him she sighs following a bit behind "I really want you to answer" she says he stops again "probably..." he says as he stops near a tunnel "you guy's go ahead get shit faced thats an order understood" the men smile saluting and heading down the tunnel. "Now then " he says turning around smiling at her "its because I don't give to shits what happen to any of you I want the things only the world can offer and sadly family and all that shit only bring you so far thats the reason.

She growls swinging at him he grins pivoting and grabbing her skirt "you'd like to play doctor with me as well I've been told I do a pretty good cavity search. She glares at him smacking his hand away "Violet Night" he says with a grin "your my soul mate" he says grinning "you always will be but unlike the other men you'll find in the world my soul is bound to only my will you'll always love me and I will love you but we will never be in love. He chuckles "fuck off" she yells storming off down the tunnel the other men had gone down "sir" he looks over seeing a man standing their "Roger been awhile get a drink with me" he shakes his head "no sir we've gotten a client.

Leon only sighs "are they of any importance? Roger nods "if you'd follow me I'll show you the way" he sighs nodding following him. As the two pass by everyone they turn towards the two woman child man didn't matter they all saluted the two Leon give a nod looking through the crowd "maybe I should have gone back for that girl" he says not seeing anything he like on the way. The two enter a room a man sitting their " hows the wife" the man looks at Leon with an angry look "ok...how about the daughters" still angry. Leon sighs "stop acting like I fucked them Lock stood up fire seem to emit from him "you did you fucked my wife then my daughter and her older fucking sister she left me for you and then you broke up with her! Lock looks at Roger with anger "you said Elena be attending this meeting not him!

Leon sighs walking over to the chair the room look like an living room but with metal plating everywhere instead of carpet two couches on either side of the table that had a brief case and a file on it Leon hop onto the couch groaning "I don't care if I fucked them though hey you know did they tape it was their a tape that might go for some good money. Lock goes to scream again but a clap came from behind the three they look backs seeing a woman in a black dress come in. "Well I see Elena couldn't make it so Carla her second in command shows up" Leon chuckles Carla sighs snapping her fingers blade fires toward Leon who blocks with his bat sliding "been awhile wonder if you upgraded to lacy one's or not maybe a special treat for me like last time? Carla sighs "I've learn people like you exist what happen last time will not happen again!

Leon chuckles "if your here and small dick's here" Lock glares at leon "then that means I've been given a fun job hurry up tell me! Carla looks at Lock who nods. "Even though it pains me I expect they send you anyways theirs been alot of subject I'd like you to study no not the right words theirs information I want you to get from a certain man of tricks. Leon grins "oh who is it Roman I know alot about his plans might seem awkward if I jump in their again though or is it Jonathan he seems like the type a guy you'd send me after. Lock raises his hand "your going under cover" Leon shakes his head "sounds boring why should I" Carla drops some pictures on the desk Leon looks around looking through the pictures "wait a minute these are. Carla nods "these people have been stopping trade by beating a few men and stopping some trades even some of the underground trades we make with the-" "bear panties! Leon says pointing at the red and black skirt and the small brown face you could make out on the back as she was flipping in the picture out of the way of a goon.

"And their better ones as well oh more mature a dark looking one a bubbly one holy shit those are bunny ears this is every boys dream. Leon stands up with a grin and a gleam in his eyes "the local sluts I already know their games their soft sensitive spots but this is untouched grown girls who'll put up a bit of a fight. He grins "I want to see their faces when I use my semblance on them. "Do you want any back up I'll call Elena she'll set it up so others come with you" Leon glares at Carla "no the people want fan service hot teenage girls squealing as our hero rips through their clothing if I brought another guy or girl into the mix I be bored or to focus on them to get to the actual action! Leon points at them "I'll conquer in the name of all thats slutty and perverse. He turns away "I'll leave tomorrow. He walks out of the room "he'll want to know the details of the mission I'll brief him once he's calmed down and ready to go" Roger says saluting the two and walking out.

**"Knock knock hello I bet your enjoying yourself but I don't want to shatter this wall all the way so I'll talk to you through the ending bit of this chapter. Yeah its over and we haven't even gotten to the good clothes ripping I know I hate these cliffhangers as well and that mission hard ass was talking about it like he expects me to takes this serious with all the babes I saw in the pictures! Anyways calming down I don't care if you enjoy but I might as well say I hope you did and if you have something to say or have a request then PM or review us well respond to it in a instant unless we don't care. Also if you want tell me who to try my semblance on if I don't know I'll just fire at random Panty justice must be serve and I am its judge you don't want to get on the train you best get off now before the real fun starts. This is another thing I'm wondering is the black hair one the lacy one or the white hair one she seems like the one who wear that kind of thing right?...Right and the black hair one maybe she'd wear white one's hmm maybe the white hair one a night gown if she's sleeping but I want to know while she's running around. Lets not forget our blonde friend she looks like she might not even wear them just to be a cock tease hmm I don't know I'm so excited I'm gonna pack don't worry as well I've got self control. Yeah..Self control...Did I mention I'm a liar?**


End file.
